<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His and Mine by thelostgirlL</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002755">His and Mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelostgirlL/pseuds/thelostgirlL'>thelostgirlL</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mo Dao Zu Shi, The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidents, Alpha - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Sorceress/Wizard, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Wolves, Dark, Death, F/F, F/M, First story so idk what to tag hehe, HIS, King - Freeform, M/M, Packs, Sadness, WangXian, his and mine, mine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:33:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelostgirlL/pseuds/thelostgirlL</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm His. He is Mine. Together we are undefeatable. Without each other we are dead.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jiang Wanyin | Jiang Cheng/Lan Xichen | Lan Huan, MoSang - Relationship, WangXian - Relationship, Wei Wuxian | Wei Ying/Lan Wangji | Lan Zhan, XiCheng - Relationship, XuanLi, qingjue, songxiao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Background Info</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Background info on 'His and Mine'.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>HEY.</p>
<p>So some background information for this small story. Characters are mostly the same and our main characters here are Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji. Most of the info are slowly filtered into the chapters but this should help (she says-)</p>
<p>Wei Wuxian/Wei Ying is the King of the Lotus Pack, but that includes the Jiangs (Jiang Cheng, Jiang Yanli, Jiang Fengmian, Yu Ziyuan and Xiao Xingchen is his cousin kinda) and the Nies (Nie Mingjue and Nie Huaisang). Also Wen Qing and Wen Ning.</p>
<p>Lan Wangji/Lan Zhan is the King of the Cloud Pack, that includes the Lans (Lan Qiren, Lan Meixiu - made up name for LWJ and LXC mother - Lan Xichen and Song Lan is like a very distant relative) and the Jins (Jin Zixuan, Mo Xuanyu, Mianmian/Luo Qingyang and Jin Guangyao). </p>
<p>Most of these characters in these packs are wolves. Most. Hehe. Wolves and sorceresses/wizards are allies. Vampires are their enemies.</p>
<p>Wen Qing and Wen Ning are sorceress and wizard, well-known for their healing skills. The other Wens like Wen Chao are vampires, who abandoned the Wen siblings as they were not the same species as them. Other vampires include Su Minshan/Su She, Jin Zixun, Xue Yang. Song Zichen is a wizard. Well. Kinda. Oh and Mianmian is the healing sorceress of the Lan Pack.</p>
<p>Am I missing something... oh the vampires call themselves the Spark Rebels (yeah I know weird). </p>
<p>Happy reading! Writer, L x</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The meeting of the two.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"><b>Lan Wangji/Lan Zhan's</b> <b>POV</b></span>
</p><p>Hunting always calmed me down, and after that treacherous scene, I really needed it. Brother had completely abandoned his duty, leaving it for me to take on, due to his sudden heart attacks. However, being the good brother he is, he kindly offered me help in my duties, so that I did not get overwhelmed by everything, which I was extremely grateful for. Another reason was that brother had to step down from the crown as his mate, he had found out, was to be a male, as he was attracted to males. In the elders' eyes, ruling with a male mate was unheard of and against the rule. In my opinion, I thought that was absolute bullsh*t. A person can't help who their mates are. Hell, if my mate was a male, I'd happily- I should stop thinking. I haven't reached the age of coming into power yet, but I only have two more months to find my mate... the amount of females that have tried to trick me into sleeping with them is almost insane. </p><p>I sighed as I rolled my eyes. The quietness of the forest embraced me as I was almost forced into having nothing in my mind. My wolf hasn't had the chance to run free for a while, so I decided to let him. Everyone in this world has either a wolf, vampire or sorceress/wizard form. Our allies are wolves and sorceresses/wizards against vampires. It's hard enough to run an entire kingdom and pack of wolves, let alone fight vampires. The only reason we need to kill off the vampires is to prevent their greediness from increasing: however many times we've fought them, it still could not quench their thirst of the need of immense power. My thoughts were halted as my wolf sprinted faster, even faster than seeking prey. It was almost as if... it was the signal of finding the desinied mate. My Luna? Are you really there?</p><p>My wolf followed the aromatic scent that was affecting the both of us physically and mentally. The feeling of desire pooled in my body as I tried my best for my wolf not to take over. Closer. And closer. We both halted as we caught sight of our supposedly chosen mate... to find that our mate was really a male.</p><p>Not only that.</p><p>My mate was the King of the Lotus Pack.</p><p>And I was the King of the Cloud Pack.</p><p>Those were my last thoughts, before my wolf took over me completely.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Wei Wuxian/Wei Ying's POV</b> </span>
</p><p>He looked at me as if he was starstruck. In awe. As if I was the stars to his moon. He moved closer to me. Padded over with a few steps. He instantly stopped when he sensed my hesitation, as I moved away from him. Who was he?</p><p>The wolf stared into my soul. I was slowly drowning in his golden orbs as he took this time to leisurely walk up to me. First step. Second step. Third step. And he was here. Right in front of me. I knelt down, touching him and petting him, as he purred happily. Giggling, I decided to let my guard down, lying down on the grass, as he sprawled all over me. The sun was warm on our faces as his fur acted as a protection from the outside world for me... I really want to know who he REALLY is.</p><p>He was startled by a noise only he could hear, as his body tensed up against me. His ears sprang up, alert as I looked at him worryingly. I tried getting up, to try and grab the slightest whisper of sound, to be stopped by him. My eyes widened as they met with his golden ones. The wolf licked my neck, where most marks were to be beared. I let out an accidental moan, arousing the wolf. </p><p>And he bit me in the neck. Hard.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"><b>Lan Wangji/Lan Zhan's</b> <b>POV</b></span>
</p><p>My wolf had completely taken over me by then. I - well, my wolf - bit him, too hard, as his moans of pain were torture to our ears. Fur to skin. Looking down, I realised that he had completely fainted from both the shock and the pain. Guilt washed over me, knowing that I was the cause of his pain. That I was the one who hurt him. Man, such a great mate I am! Our alert ears picked up the sounds of running wolves. Skin to fur. A transition we knew too well. Without leaving any evidence (except from the mark), we ran, heading towards our own territory.</p><p>Until we meet again.</p><p>My <b>Alpha</b>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What am i doing with my life- I HAVE CHANGED SOMETHING - uh the Jiang Pack is now called Lotus Pack and the Lan Pack is now called the Cloud Pack. I should be more organised.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Marked</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>King Wei has woken up to realise that he was marked. But by whom?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Wei Wuxian/Wei Ying's POV</span> </strong>
</p><p>"WEI YING!"</p><p>"WEI WUXIAN!"</p><p>"A-XIAN!"</p><p>"A-YING!"</p><p>"YOUR HIGHNESS!"</p><p>I was surrounded by all the noises. Shouts. My name. It was all so so loud, as I tried my best to open my eyes and get myself up. It was a struggle. I felt my brother's presence beside me and instantly collapsed onto him, hearing an "oof" escape him. He sighed after, wrapping me in his arms. Eyelids are drooping again. Heavy. How much sleep have I been getting? Oh, an hour a day. Heavier. Sleep sounds so nice. Heavier. And I fell asleep.</p><p><em> Well, this is a very nice and comfortable feeling. Oh yeah, my bed. </em> My hand moved to touch my neck, feeling an itch and a tingle. A hiss escaped my lips as I felt the mark on my neck. Wait. No. I shot up, moving off the bed. The mark? Ignoring everyone's protests of staying in bed, I marched straight over to the mirror in front of me. THE MARK?! I couldn't believe my eyes. Or my mirror, in fact. But it was there, clearly etched into my pale skin. The ever so familiar brisk footsteps could be heard as I abruptly stood up and walked straight over to my brother Jiang Wanyin. "JIANG CHENG! DO YOU SEE THIS? A MARK? Now, tell me, is this a real mark or are my eyes and mirror fooling me?"</p><p>He snorted. "Why on earth do you trust me better than your own eyes and your ever so trustworthy mirror?"</p><p>"JUST LOOK!"</p><p>"Alright alright, shut up and stop yelling." Murmurs could be heard behind me as I heard the servants whisper about how my brother was not civil to "his royal highness". Jiang Cheng clearly heard it as well, as his body tensed up and his lips lifted into a scowl. "Leave," I commanded them, whilst they all scuttered away in a frightened way. "You didn't have to do that ge. I know I'm mean and I have a temper, might as well learn to control it."</p><p>"Didi, I'm your gege for a reason. Let the Alpha King protect his younger Alpha brother okay?"</p><p>"Fine-” Another pair of brisk footsteps interrupted my brother’s speech as he angrily glanced at the supposed person who interrupted him.</p><p>“Don’t give me that look, I was the one who taught you it.”</p><p>Both of us instantly turned ourselves towards her position and bowed down. “Well done, now that’s the respect that should be held. Both of you get up now.” We both got up as our mother, Madam Yu, walked over to us with father, Jiang Fengmian, and our sister Jiang Yanli. “A-Xian! How are you feeling dearie?” Jie asked me, as I nodded gratefully to her, accepting her hug. That didn’t stop me from seeing her eyes waver at the sight of my mark. She went to hug Jiang Cheng whilst father embraced me tightly. “A-Ying… do you know what mark… or who gave you this mark?”</p><p>Everyone in the room stopped and glanced at me as I gulped, feeling pressure on me. “I… don’t know who it actually was. I was on the field, near the boundaries, when the wolf appeared out of nowhere from the forest-”</p><p>“THE FOREST? YOU DID NOT MENTION THAT-” Jiang Cheng started.</p><p>“Jiang Cheng! Control your temper now! And you wonder why I did not give the position to you-” Father said, glaring at him but interrupted.</p><p>“Jiang Fengmian shut up. Our A-Cheng is perfectly fine, you’re the one who is giving him more doubts.” Mother screamed back. Jie just sighed and walked between them, directing her question to me: “A-Xian, did you know the wolf was a male?”</p><p>“... Yes. He was an alpha. He had these golden yellow eyes-”</p><p>“YELLOW?!” Everyone shouted, as I covered my ears quickly. “Yes, yellow! As I was saying-” Jiang Cheng smacked me hard in the head, along with our mother. “You idiot! Who is the only alpha wolf we know of that has yellow eyes?” Cheng questioned.</p><p>“Am I supposed to know?” I deadpanned back.</p><p>“Have I really taught you nothing?” Mother looked at me as if unbelieving my lack of intelligence. Not like I thought I had any anyway. “Think! Yellow eyes. White fur? And has a tall stance, amazing posture and gives away the sense of power?”</p><p>“How did you know all of- Oh.”</p><p>“Yeah, oh is right!” Cheng shook me and looked into my eyes. “You are mated to the Alpha King of the Cloud Pack, Lan Wangji, courtesy name Lan Zhan.”</p><p>Oh yeah. Great. Doesn't that sound fun, to be mated to a person who is completely ruthless and will kill anyone who comes in between him and his plans. Oh, don't forget that he is a King.</p><p>
  <strong>TW: mention of blood</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Lan Wangji/Lan Zha</strong><strong>n's</strong> <strong> POV</strong> </span>
</p><p><em>Slap.</em> Another hit. I was thrown onto the floor as my uncle threw me again. The blood was oozing out of my wounds and I coughed, blood coming out. I struggled to get up, as I met my uncle's eyes, that were full of hatred and disgust. As soon as I had come back from meeting my mate, everyone could immediately sense that I had found my mate, as the scent got stronger. Uncle instantly came over to me and glared at me. </p><p>
  <em>Flashback</em>
</p><p>"Wangji! Did you find your mate so quickly?"</p><p>"... Yes uncle."</p><p>
  <em>Hit.</em>
</p><p>"Are you really going to be that proud that your mate is a male? Wangji, you're a male yourself, how are you going to provide a heir to the Cloud Pack? You disappoint me so much, just like your brother. It's a pity that your parents did not have a proper son-"</p><p>And here we are, still getting hit, until my saviour, well saviours appeared. </p><p>
  <em>Slap.</em>
</p><p>"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO YOUR NEPHEW? HECK, YOU'RE HEIR TO THE CLOUD PACK!" Mother (whose name is Lan Meixiu) screamed at uncle, who just glared angrily back at her. Brother came over to me and lifted me up, calling the pack doctor to come over and apply cream on my wounds. </p><p>"YOUR YOUNGEST SON IS ALSO A FAILURE! HE FOUND HIS MATE, AND IT'S A MALE-" Uncle screamed back, but was interrupted by another slap on his face.</p><p>"... We've been through this Qiren. You told Xichen that he was not to be the next alpha, the next King of the Cloud Pack, and he obliged without any fuss, as he did't want to be the heir. Now you're doing this to Wangji? You don't have anybody to substitute Wangji, he's your last and the best choice! So what if his mate is a male? They are still able to bear a pup with specific-"</p><p>"No. We are not using that stupidity."</p><p>"His mate will be in pain trying to have a pup!"</p><p>"Too bad... Wangji. I'm allowing you to be with the male. Do you know who it is?"</p><p>I kept quiet, knowing what will happen if I told them: an even worse outburst. "Well?" Uncle prompted.</p><p>"I think... it's Wei Wuxian." It was eerily quiet. Very silent as my uncle and mother just blinked in shock. Brother just sighed, shaking his head, expecting what was going to happen next.</p><p>"AS IN WEI WUXIAN, THE KING OF THE LOTUS PACK?" Uncle screamed.</p><p>I nodded, as he passed out in shock.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This- is- short-</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>